Modern sensing and communication systems may utilize various types of antennas to provide a variety of functions. For example, radar systems use antenna arrays to perform functions including but not limited to, intelligence-gathering (e.g., signals intelligence, or SIGINT), direction finding (DF), electronic countermeasure (ECM) or self-protection (ESP), electronic support (ES), electronic attack (EA) and the like. Providing multi-function capability from a single aperture to modern platforms is an important requirement. However, due to the limited space available on size-constrained platforms such aerial vehicles or the like, placing the various types of antennas is becoming a challenge. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/494,517, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety and discloses a vertically polarized array.